


Sarasouju (Árbol de Sal)

by enodiaravenu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, lenguaje ofensivo, uso de alcohol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enodiaravenu/pseuds/enodiaravenu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vienen de dos mundos distintos. Ni siquiera saben si se aman. Pero puede que juntos encuentren el significado de la iluminación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. La noche cuando nos conocimos (Koujaku)

**Author's Note:**

> El "Sarasouju" o Árbol de Sal (o Sala), que tiene un significado importante en el budismo. Se cree que la iluminación se alcanza bajo estos árboles. También es el título de una hermosa canción de Rin'.

_Las flores del árbol de sal se blanquean_   
_cuando llega el tiempo de florecer._   
_Una vida nace en este mundo,_   
_Un lugar desconocido comienza a desaparecer._   
_Y los flores del árbol de sal se blanquean._   
_-Rin', Sarasouju_

.....

Mientras abro los ojos lentamente, la luz del medio día asalta sin piedad a mi dolorida cabeza. Bebí mucho anoche en la fiesta de Año Nuevo de la universidad… aunque no lo suficiente como para olvidar lo que pasó. Nunca bebo tanto como para alegar amnesia cuando despierto en la cama de un completo extraño.

En realidad, esta es la primera vez que despierto en la cama de un extraño. No lo digo porque niegue que salto de cama en cama… lo digo porque siempre despierto en la cama de una mujer.

No sé qué me pasó anoche. Tal vez… solo se me antojó probar algo diferente. Debe ser eso. No me gustan los hombres. Bueno, si no contamos a Aoba, no me gustan los hombres.

Aoba es especial. Nos conocemos desde niños. Es menor que yo por cuatro años, así que cuando él entró a la Universidad de Midorijima para estudiar Informática, yo ya estaba trabajando en mi tesis sobre Música Tradicional. Creo que siempre me gustó Aoba desde que éramos pequeños, pero nunca me atreví a decírselo. No creo que me hubiese rechazado, pero mi reputación fue más importante para mí que mis sentimientos, y terminé perdiéndolo. Ahora tiene a otra persona, y es feliz con él. Se casarán en Alemania el próximo año.

Nada que hacer... No puedes recuperar algo que nunca fue tuyo. Eso es lo que siempre dice mi madre.

Tiene más de dos años que no la veo…

Ahora mismo, estoy haciendo una maestría en etnomusicología… supongo que solo intento alargar mi tiempo en Midorijima porque no quiero volver con mi familia, dueña de una cadena de importantes hostales tradicionales a lo largo de todo el país. En Kioto, me esperan una prometida a quien no conozco, obligaciones familiares que no quiero y un negocio familiar al que detesto…

¿Cómo es que llegué a la cama de un hombre? Ahora que lo pienso… no fue tan complicado…

Al estar la maestría, tengo que cumplir con algunas horas de actividades como asistente y de suplente de los profesores titulares. Por eso, Haga-sensei, el titular de una de esas materias, me invitó a la fiesta de Año Nuevo del profesorado. Supuse que sería bueno pasar el rato, beber gratis y llevarme a la cama a alguna profesora guapa de otro departamento. Es una de las cosas que sé hacer mejor…

Resultó que las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba.

Suena un poco idiota, pero cuando vi a ese tipo de piel color canela, me dio curiosidad. ¿Era un profesor? No se veía como uno. Rastas pelirrojas, botas militares… lucía más como un guerrillero que como miembro del profesorado... Luego, Haga-sensei me dijo que el tipo era un estudiante extranjero que estaba haciendo su doctorado en algo sobre arqueología. No puse mucha atención… pero creo que como vino de alguna universidad importante del extranjero, la titular de su área, Yoshie-sensei, quiso presumirlo en la fiesta…

A pesar de toda mi curiosidad, no me acerqué. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Hubiera quedado como un subnormal. Así que… preferí pasar las horas conversando con las profesoras, y coqueteando con las más guapas… pero no podía obligarme a dejar de buscarlo en la sala.

Al inicio, pensé que solo era curiosidad porque es extranjero. Luego, me descubrí a mí mismo pensando en que era irritante que fuese más alto que yo, y que pareciera tener mejor cuerpo que yo… nuestros ojos se encontraron accidentalmente en un par de ocasiones.

Su mirada turquesa parecía atravesarme…

Dejé de mirar hacia la sala, y me concentré en una de las maestras del área de literatura. Se reía de todas mis bromas, y se sonrojaba por todos mis halagos…

Me aburrí mortalmente de ella luego de un rato, y entonces salí a fumar. Estaba concentrado en las estrellas. La noche estaba bastante despejada…

—Oye, rojo —me dijo una voz grave. Cuando giré la cabeza para mirarlo, lo vi acercarse a mí con largas zancadas —. Dame fuego.

Su expresión arrogante me enfureció. En retrospectiva, creo que estaba celoso de que le pusieran más atención que a mí…

Además… Jodido estúpido. ¿Quién se creía como para darme ordenes? ¿Rojo? ¿Qué sobrenombre idiota es ese? Sólo porque llevaba puesto un kimono rojo, no quería decir que pudiera llamarme así…

—No me llamo “rojo” —respondí sacando mi encendedor de uno de mis bolsillos. Se lo ofrecí sin muchas ganas.

Él me miró sin inmutarse, y sacó de su abrigo una pipa larga. La encendió con un gesto concentrado, y el aroma de un tabaco intensamente especiado llenó el aire de inmediato.

—Es obvio que no te llamas rojo, imbécil —me miró condescendientemente y me regresó el encendedor.  
—Claro que es obvio —respondí irritado. Me dieron ganas de darle una paliza.   
—Soy Mink —comentó casualmente y aspiró una bocanada de humo de su pipa.  
—Koujaku.  
—Lo sé —sonrió con cinismo—. Yoshie-sensei me dijo que estás en la Maestría de Etnomusicología, en el departamento de Artes Tradicionales, y que tocas el koto y el shamisen como un puto dios, o algo así.

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Qué podía responder? Acababa de llamarme imbécil, pero sabía más de mí que yo de él. Eso me enojó bastante.

—No lo hago mal —respondí luego de exhalar el humo de mi cigarrillo —. Pero Yoshie-sensei tiende a exagerar cuando habla de los hombres que le gustan.  
—No mintió cuando dijo que tienes manos de músico —su mirada cayó sobre mis manos y recorrió mis dedos con atención, haciéndome sentir incómodo.  
—Tú estás en el doctorado en el Departamento de Arqueología, ¿no? —comenté sin mucho interés—. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?  
—Religión. —respondió sin mirarme—. Estoy estudiando las similitudes entre los conceptos de la divinidad en el shinto y en las religiones nativas americanas.

Lo miré unos momentos. Tuve que admitir para mí mismo que era un tema interesante… aunque me pareció raro que un tipo que parecía paramilitar estuviera interesado en cuestiones tan profundas… Desvié la mirada hacia el cielo, aunque pude sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

— ¿Cuál es el tema de tu tesis?   
— _Leitmotifs_ en la música popular tradicional de Midorijima.  
—Mmh —articuló como respuesta mientras aspiraba el humo de su pipa.  
— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —me sentí ligeramente ofendido por la vaga respuesta.   
—Solo pensé que estarías trabajando en algo más pretencioso, como el teatro Noh.  
— ¿Y porqué pensaste eso?  
—Porque tienes toda la pinta de niño rico. Y el rector comentó que tu padre es patrono de varios artistas conocidos.  
— ¿El rector? —lo cuestioné, asombrado—. ¿Por qué hablaba del rector sobre mí?  
—Esa fiesta es una porquería —cambió el tema sin aviso—. Voy a beber a otro lado. ¿Vienes?

Creo que lo miré con desconcierto, porque soltó una risa burlona de lo más irritante.

—Vamos, rojo —comenzó a caminar sin mirarme —. No me gusta beber solo.

Lo seguí por curiosidad.

Fuimos a algunos bares, y hablamos de cosas sin importancia, todo relacionado con el profesorado y con los tiempos de entregas de la documentación para el semestre próximo, y cosas por el estilo. Es realmente raro, pero no creo haber pensado en ningún momento en levantar a una chica. Parecía que la seguridad que Mink exudaba me tenía atrapado y no podía mirar nada más que sus ojos turquesa obscuro…

Para cuando dieron las cuatro de la mañana, yo ya había bebido tanto que comenzaba a contar chistes estúpidos. Pero Mink, a pesar de haber bebido lo mismo que yo, parecía completamente sobrio. Cabrón. Yo quedando como un imbécil, y él, fresco como la puta mañana…

—Realmente debería irme a casa —le dije cuando salimos del último bar. No sé si era el tercero o el cuarto… comencé a marearme, tanto que apenas podía andar derecho.  
—Mañana la universidad descansa —me dijo con seriedad mientras pasaba mi brazo por encima de sus hombros para ayudarme a mantenerme de pie.  
— ¿Vas a invitarme otra copa? —le pregunté con sarcasmo, y él me regresó una mirada extraña.

Comenzó a caminar, casi arrastrándome. Me pareció perfectamente normal, y de momento, ni siquiera me pregunté a donde me llevaba. Estaba absorto mirando las plumas rosadas que le adornaban las largas trenzas que caían por su pecho.

—Camina también. No puedo cargarte todo el camino, idiota.  
—Ah… —intenté responder algo, pero no me vino nada a la mente. Tampoco hice el esfuerzo de caminar. Luego de unos momentos, se me ocurrió una pregunta—. ¿A dónde vamos?  
—Vivo cerca —comentó con evidente irritación y me miró a los ojos.  
—Ah…

Su mirada me pareció menos fría por unos instantes. Realmente, no era mal parecido. Su piel tenía un color hermoso, y sus facciones eran armoniosas a pesar de sus líneas pesadas y masculinas. Y su olor era muy agradable… era… ¿canela?

Honestamente, no sé qué mierda me pasó. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba besándolo. El olor de su piel me llenó la nariz.

Lo más raro fue que él me besó también. Su lengua invadió de repente mi boca y un escalofrío me recorrió completo. Tal vez fue porque acabábamos de beber unos shots de gelatina, pero su saliva tenía un gusto dulce bastante peculiar. No era desagradable en lo absoluto…

Me dejé llevar al edificio donde vive. Para ese momento, ya nos habíamos besado varias veces en el camino, y conforme nos acercábamos a la puerta de su departamento, las cosas comenzaron a calentarse. Cuando abrió la puerta, me empujó adentro, cerró de golpe tras de sí, y luego me lanzó al sofá.

Por un momento, me pregunté qué mierda estaba haciendo. Era un tipo, quien probablemente me había embriagado para llevarme a su casa, y yo le estaba permitiendo quitarme la ropa y tocarme por todos lados.

Todo el lugar olía intensamente a incienso. No sé si fue el olor a incienso, el alcohol, o sus besos lo que me mareó al punto de que, por un momento, no supe dónde estaba el piso y dónde el techo.

Puede que la combinación anterior hiciera que no sintiera vergüenza o repulsión algunas cuando comenzó a meter sus dedos húmedos de saliva en mi cuerpo. La verdad, nunca me habían tocado ahí, y yo jamás pensé en intentarlo. Me enojó bastante sentir tanto placer. Pero no hice nada para detenerlo… así que supongo que no debería quejarme.

Por supuesto, fue demasiado para mí cuando me abrió las piernas. Digo… no soy una mujer…

—Sabías bien a que te traje, rojo —me dijo al ver mi expresión probablemente azorada —. Ahora, o te largas, o aguantas como hombre.

No me fui.

A pesar de ser un gran imbécil, se tomó más tiempo para “prepararme” usando suficiente lubricante en sus dedos largos. Se sentía demasiado, demasiado bien… aunque no fue nada comparado con lo que vino después. Honestamente, pensaba que iba a dolerme mucho y que iba a ser espantoso, pero…

Fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida.  El maldito tiene un movimiento de caderas mortal.  Lo hicimos dos veces, y la segunda fue tan buena como la primera. Tal vez… mejor, porque el cabeza de trapeador fue capaz de encontrarme un par de puntos sensibles que yo no tenía idea de que existían…

Y luego, aquí estoy, despertando en su cama de sábanas con olor a canela.

 Aunque la resaca está matándome, me tomo el tiempo para mirar alrededor. La habitación es cómoda y agradable, y está llena de objetos que jamás había visto. Reconozco sobre la cama un atrapasueños, y la cobija de lana es muy vistosa, con una trama geométrica de tonos rojos y ocres. Hay una mesita que parece una especie de altar, con algunas figuras de madera, velas a medio quemar y un incensario. Todo está perfectamente ordenado y limpio, y ahora que no estoy ebrio, me doy cuenta de que el aroma a incienso que impregna todos los muebles es bastante agradable.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abre y Mink entra vistiendo un desgastado pantalón gris con roturas en las rodillas. No lleva ninguna otra prenda, y las rastas anaranjadas le caen sobre los hombros descuidadamente. Mierda… esos abdominales son mejores que los míos… y eso es mucho decir.

—Ey, rojo —me dice con su maldito tono irritante—. Te traje esto —deja sobre la mesita de noche un vaso con una pastilla efervescente que está disolviéndose en el agua.  
—Deja de llamarme así —levanto el vaso y me bebo todo el contenido de golpe.  
—No me da la gana —Mink responde con una media sonrisa un tanto cínica, y de un jalón quita las sábanas y la manta de la cama, dejándome completamente desnudo sin aviso.  
— ¡Oye! —le grito enojado, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, se trepa sobre mí y comienza a besarme el cuello —. ¡No! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Mink me mira fijamente, y luego comienza a bajar por mi pecho, marcando las líneas de mis músculos con la lengua. Mientras va dejando un rastro de saliva en mi piel, siento su mano tibia acariciar mi entrepierna sin aviso alguno. Su boca sigue bajando hasta que su lengua tibia y húmeda comienza a lamer mi longitud completa, repasando todos los lugares más sensibles. Luego, su boca me envuelve, succionando y lamiendo alternadamente.

Sé que tengo que decir que no. Pero… Mink realmente sabe lo que está haciendo… y se siente tan bien…

Pasan unos momentos. Su boca continúa estimulándome sin piedad, y puedo escuchar mis propios gemidos y los sonidos húmedos que vienen de su boca rebotar en las paredes. Esos sonidos no deberían parecerme tan eróticos.

Mink se detiene de golpe, haciéndome soltar un gimoteo frustrado. Sin pedirme permiso, me gira bocabajo y me levanta las caderas. Al escuchar el cierre de su pantalón bajar, tiemblo en anticipación. Sé lo que viene… y lo deseo tanto…

Me duele cuando comienza a entrar en mí, pero el dolor parece acrecentar las demás sensaciones. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan pervertido? Sus caderas chocan contra las mías, con fuerza, una y otra, y otra vez… comienzo a respirar siguiendo el vaivén de sus movimientos, mientras oleadas de placer me recorren rítmicamente y sus uñas se entierran en los costados de mis caderas.

Es demasiado para mí… comienzo a sollozar en voz baja y entierro el rostro en la almohada para no darle la satisfacción de escucharme. Pero Mink me jala de los cabellos, obligándome a despegar el rostro de la almohada, y de alguna forma, me gira de modo que quedo recostado de lado, todo esto sin que su miembro salga de mí. Yo no hubiera podido hacer eso…

Levanta mi pierna y la sostiene con fuerza, mientras comienza a empujarse contra mí. Unas lágrimas se me escurren de los ojos mientras grito. No es dolor. ¡Es que estoy sintiendo tantas cosas tan intensas a la vez! Esto no es justo. Él ni siquiera parece agitado, y yo estoy a punto de venirme.

Con los dedos, recoge la secreción transparente que escurre de mi miembro y la usa para resbalar su mano mientras me bombea con fuerza. Sonríe con cinismo mientras mira mi rostro. Maldito. Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme que cara estoy poniendo… debo verme completamente ridículo…

—Si ya no puedes aguantar, rojo —me dice con la voz ligeramente rasposa—, mejor córrete de una vez.  
—Ca…lla…te... —articulo con torpeza mientras me limpio un hilo de saliva que se me escurrió de los labios. ¿Qué carajos? Esto no es una puta película porno… y aún así… creo que estoy gritando como en una…

Lo que más me enoja es que ya no puedo aguantar más. No quiero venirme antes que él, pero, ¿cómo evitarlo, si no deja de moverse y de tocarme? ¿Acaso lo hace a propósito…? Por supuesto que sí, porque es un jodido imbécil…

Un espasmo que sale disparado de mi cadera me recorre, llegando hasta las puntas de mis dedos. Creo que estoy gritando… mi visión se pone negra, y por unos segundos, solo puedo sentir un fuego abrasador que me consume desde dentro. Odio que este maldito me haga sentir estas cosas…

Intento recuperar el aliento mientras me quedo inmóvil, sintiendo como mece con fuerza mi cuerpo exhausto. Luego de unos momentos, un gruñido escapa de sus labios, al tiempo que siento su liquido espeso calentarme desde dentro. Anoche usamos condones, por lo que la sensación nueva me sorprende a pesar de sentirme tan cansado… ¿será porque es suyo, que no me causa asco? Incluso… me gusta cómo se siente.

Puedo sentirlo cuando se sale de mí, y deja con cuidado mi pierna sobre la cama. Luego, siento un beso tibio sobre mi frente. Me parece muy raro que por momentos me trate con tanta dulzura…

Quisiera levantarme y bañarme, pero de verdad no puedo moverme. Estoy absolutamente agotado. Mientras se me cierran los ojos, siento que se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación.

Quiero decirle que no se vaya… pero me niego a hacerlo. No le daré la satisfacción.

Cuando despierto de nuevo, el sol está escondiéndose. ¡No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido tanto tiempo!

Me siento en la cama, sintiendo un ligero dolor en mi parte baja. Después de tres veces, era obvio que terminaría así… al mirar alrededor, noto una hoja de papel junto a la almohada. Sencillamente dice: “Cuando te vayas, cierra con llave y luego pásala por debajo de la puerta”.

Hago una bola con el papel y lo dejo sobre la cama. Ese imbécil…

Mink no está, por lo que me baño y me visto rápido. No quiero que me encuentre aquí cuando regrese.

Al volver a casa, me dejo caer en la cama para dormir. Estoy demasiado cansado… y demasiado confundido. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué me acosté con él? No me gustan los hombres.

No, de verdad no me gustan los hombres.

No me gustan otros hombres a parte de Mink…

Mierda.

.....+.....

—Me alegra que hayas venido a cenar —dice Aoba con una sonrisa mientras le ayudo a sacar los platos—. Ya me habías rechazado seis invitaciones.  
—Comenzaba a pensar que nos habíamos librado de ti —Tae-san, la abuela de Aoba, me mira por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa.  
—Quería venir antes, pero este semestre ha sido una locura —respondo mientras acomodo los palillos sobre las servilletas—. Tener que dar clases es agotador. Pero es un requisito.  
—Bueno, al menos por fin Koujaku-san nos regala su tiempo —mi amigo peliazul dice con un tono tan sarcástico que me hace soltar una carcajada.  
— ¿Entonces —desvío el tema—, ya tienes trabajo?

Mi amigo asiente con orgullo.

—Gracias a las influencias de mi abuelita, me ofrecieron un empleo en Toue, en el departamento de servicio técnico. No es mucho, pero me servirá de referencia cuando me vaya a Alemania.  
—Realmente te voy a extrañar —sonrío.  
— ¿Acaso crees que no voy a obligarte a visitarme? —me mira con un gesto de niño consentido.

Asiento y le revuelvo los cabellos.

— ¿Y tus padres? ¿Irán a la boda?  
—Ah, Haruka y Nine  juraron que aparecerán en la boda, pero no les creo —Aoba parece triste de momento—. Están muy concentrados con su trabajo en la selva.  
—Esos dos irán— Tae-san dice con firmeza mientras comienza a servir la cena. El aroma es demasiado tentador—. Yo misma iré por sus desobligados traseros a Brasil si es necesario.

Aoba sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—No hagas idioteces —la anciana le dice con una sonrisa.

—Eres la mejor abuela del mundo.  
—Cállate y sirve el té.

Aoba y yo terminamos de poner la mesa, mientras Ren, el pequeño perrito negro de mi amigo, comienza a menear la colita y a hacer trucos para ganarse un premio. También le gusta la comida de Tae-san.

Siempre me causó gracia que Aoba le pusiera ese nombre a su perrito, porque Ren también es el nombre del hermano mayor de Aoba y de su gemelo, Sei. Haruka y Nine querían tener dos hijos, pero cuando encargaron al segundo, un tercero llego sin avisar. Hoy, Ren estudia arquitectura en Tokio, y Sei, artes plásticas en París. Aoba es el único que se quedó en Midorijima, aunque él también se irá pronto. Cuando eso pase, yo ya habré terminado la maestría y no tendré razones para quedarme… tendré que volver a Kioto.

Aoba y Tae intercambian una mirada cargada de afecto mientras nos sentamos a comer.

Mientras los miro, me da un poco de envidia. Aoba siempre ha tenido a su abuela con él. Y, a pesar de que los padres de Aoba siempre están de viaje desde que él era niño, cuando regresan a Midorijima puedo ver que los lazos que los unen son profundos e inquebrantables.

Yo no tengo eso.

Mi madre fue la amante de mi padre por muchos años. No fue hasta que su esposa murió que mi madre se casó con él. Yo tenía doce años en ese entonces, y esa fue la razón por la que tuvimos que volver a Kioto, dejando atrás las amistades que habíamos hecho en Midorijima.

La vida con él siempre fue un infierno. Mi padre golpeaba a mi madre todo el tiempo, y no paraba de humillarla e insultarla. Y yo le tenía tanto miedo a mi padre…

No puedo negar que mi elección de carrera tuvo que ver con mi padre. A pesar del ser solo el hijo de su amante, se aseguró de que estudiara música y artes marciales desde pequeño. Por eso, toco el koto y el shamisen.

Cuando le dije a mi padre que regresaría a la isla donde pasé varios años de mi infancia para estudiar música tradicional en la prestigiosa Universidad de Midorijima, se alegró. Pensó que sería bueno que “su heredero profundizara sus conocimientos de música para mantener la tradición familiar”, y más basura como esa. Yo solo vine porque realmente quería estudiar música y porque quería alejarme de ellos.

Mi familia no solo tiene dinero y maneja una cadena de hoteles. Además, tiene una larga historia con las artes tradicionales. Mi padre continúa la tradición familiar como patrono de artistas, y como tiene una rara fascinación con los tatuajes, es el mecenas de un conocido artista llamado Ryuuhou. Es él quien me hizo los tatuajes de peonias que tengo en la espalda. Me arrepiento de haber permitido que me los hiciera a petición de mi padre, pero en ese momento era un chico, y todavía buscaba su aprobación. No conseguí nada en realidad.

Me alegro de que estén en mi espalda. Así no puedo verlos. Aunque… puede ser que sea psicológico, pero a veces, los tatuajes me duelen…

— ¡Koujaku! —Aoba exclama con irritación.  
— ¿Eh? —lo miro, avergonzado.  
— ¡Ahhh…! ¿Dónde rayos tienes la cabeza, hipopótamo? —frunce el ceño—. Te pregunté por tu novia, la chica rubia que estudiaba filosofía.  
—Ah… terminamos —sonrío—. Pero eso fue hace dos meses. Estuve saliendo con una estudiante de contaduría… y luego con una de derecho…  
—Eres un ofrecido —Tae-san me dice a modo de regaño. Nunca ha aprobado que salte de relación en relación. La anciana realmente me quiere y se preocupa por mí…  
—Lo lamento, Tae-san —me disculpo sinceramente—. Quisiera ser más responsable, y poder tener una relación tan duradera como la de Haruka y Nine… pero creo que no estoy hecho para eso.  
—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas —la anciana me mira con mucha seriedad.

—Es cierto —Aoba me dice con una sonrisa—. Sé que si encuentras a la persona correcta, y dejas de portarte como un idiota, podrás tener algo hermoso.

— ¿Como lo que Will y tú tienen? —pregunto con algo de sarcasmo. Creo que aún no acepto del todo que perdí mi oportunidad…  
—Exacto —mi amigo sonríe ampliamente, mientras siento al pequeño perrito subirse a mi regazo sin permiso—. ¡Ren!   
—Déjalo —rasco la cabeza del perrito negro—, creo que es el único que no me regañará el día de hoy.

Aoba me dirige una amplia sonrisa. Quisiera poder ser tan optimista como él con respecto a mi futuro.

No se lo he dicho aún… pero yo ya sé que tendré que casarme con una mujer a quien no conozco y a quien probablemente deteste, y tal vez un día, si ella se muere, pueda casarme con la mujer que realmente ame.

Maldita sea.

Terminaré igual que mi padre.

...

_Algunas ligeras correcciones al capítulo, nada importante. :D_


	2. II. La noche en la que nos enamoramos (Mink)

Cuando me llevé a la cama al rojo, no tenía ninguna intención de volver a verlo. Sencillamente se me antojó fastidiarle el orgullo cuando lo vi coquetear con todas esas mujeres.

Debo admitir que se veía demasiado sexy en la cama… pero ni siquiera por eso, o porque se mostró tan deliciosamente complaciente, pensé en verlo de nuevo.

 Aún así, terminamos de nuevo en el pequeño cuarto de archivos, en la oficina que comparto con Yoshie-sensei. Ya no sé cuantas veces ha venido a verme cuando mi tutora está en sus otras actividades.

 

 —Ya te dije que puedes gritar —susurro en su oído, logrando que su piel  se erice —. Nadie va a venir en las próximas tres horas —empujo de nuevo mis caderas contra su parte posterior, recargando mi pecho en su espalda y presionándolo contra la pared más y más.  
—Mi… nk… —pronuncia mi nombre en un suspiro entrecortado, y su voz rasposa y empalagosa me envuelve.

 

 Le muerdo ligeramente la oreja y aspiro el aroma de su cabello, sin dejar de estimular su parte frontal; está tan húmedo que el fluido cristalino gotea entre mis dedos. Las rodillas le fallan de repente, aunque se sostiene de la estantería que está a nuestra izquierda.

 Saber que lo pongo así me causa una profunda satisfacción, y eso me hace querer hacerlo perder el control aún más.

 Me salgo, y lo giro para que quede de espaldas a la pared. Sin dejar de mirar sus ojos escarlata, levanto su pierna y vuelvo a invadir su cuerpo, mientras él suelta un grito y aprieta los párpados.

 Mientras me empujo con más fuerza y velocidad contra su cuerpo, el rojo me abraza, enterrando el rostro en mi hombro. Sus gemidos llenan el pequeño espacio, y la pequeña ventana que da a los jardines está completamente empañada por nuestros alientos erráticos. Es bueno que estemos en un tercer piso.

 De pronto, siento que se tensa y se lleva la mano al rostro. Comienzo a reírme, porque sin necesidad de verlo sé bien lo que acaba de pasar. No es la primera vez que ocurre.

 

 —No te rías, maldito estúpido —se limpia la sangre que se le escurre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano y luego me golpea el brazo con fuerza—. Es tu culpa.

 

 Sin poder evitarlo, sigo riéndome mientras recargo la frente en su hombro. No es que esté burlándome de él; es solo que sus sangrados nasales me parecen completamente ridículos y adorables a la vez.

 

 —Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un depravado —sin dejar de sonreír, cojo un pañuelo de papel de la caja que está en los anaqueles, y le limpio la sangre que le escurre desde la nariz hasta la barbilla. Le doy otro pañuelo, y él lo usa para limpiarse la mano.

 

 El rojo me dirige una mirada ofendida cuando termina de limpiarse, aunque luego se ríe también. Su risa me atrapa.

 En respuesta, le doy un beso profundo y ruidoso; sonrío porque aún puedo saborear la sangre en sus labios. Nuestros alientos se mezclan y lentamente, entre besos, recuperamos la intensidad previa a su sangrado nasal.

 Su rostro se tiñe de escarlata mientras nos movemos uno contra el otro. Se muerde el labio con fuerza, pero ni eso logra ahogar sus sollozos. Lo adoro cuando ha dejado de lado su pudor y su orgullo, y se deja caer por completo en mis brazos. Solo en ese momento es completamente mío.

 Sé que alcanzará su límite en cualquier momento, porque muerde la tela de mi abrigo con fuerza, intentando silenciarse, y me aprieta con fuerza para que no quede un solo espacio entre nosotros. Nuestras voces se mezclan en un ir y venir de suspiros, gritos quedos y gemidos.

 Su voz se vuelve ligeramente más aguda, y su cuerpo se sacude con toda la fuerza del clímax. Se queda unos segundos sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados…

 Su rostro se llena de vergüenza mientras intenta recuperar el aliento, y luce aún más avergonzado cuando lo lleno con mi propio calor. Su mirada acusadora me hace sonreír.

 

 —Vas a tener que limpiar el desastre que dejaste —me dice con un gesto de fastidio, pero luego su expresión cambia cuando me ve sonreír con cinismo mientras intento recuperar el aliento también. Debe haberse imaginado que estoy planeando hacerle algo que lo avergonzará aún más. Puede que no se equivoque…

 

 Abandono su cuerpo, no sin antes robarle un beso, y contemplo su rostro. Él me regresa una mirada recelosa.

 Admito que el rojo me gusta bastante. No tiene nada que ver con que sea o no atractivo. Lo es, y mucho, pero lo que realmente me gusta de él es su carácter. Me divierte que siempre luzca perfectamente acicalado, y que siempre sepa que decir o hacer para quedar bien. Se conduce con tal garbo con hombres y mujeres, que parece un principito. Sin embargo, conmigo no puede mantener esa fachada. Sea porque lo irrito a propósito, o porque hago que olvide el pudor, siempre logro que su verdadero yo se asome.

 Su verdadero yo es pura rabia y dolor. Pero también es frágil como la porcelana.

 Esa contradicción es la razón por la que no puedo dejar de buscarlo.

 

 — ¿A qué hora dijiste que regresa la profesora? —el rojo me mira con ojos nublados. Parece estar a punto de colapsar por el esfuerzo.  
— A las siete —paso mi lengua por sus labios, y luego comienzo a bajar mi boca por su pecho desnudo y su abdomen, recogiendo con la lengua la sal que se acumuló en su piel.  
—Tengo que dar una tutoría a las seis —comenta con tono cansado mientras se acomoda los cabellos.  
—Aún así son dos horas.  
— ¿Te has preguntado si quiero quedarme? —me jala de los cabellos antes de que mi lengua llegue a su entrepierna.  
—No me interesa si quieres quedarte o no —respondo con mi mejor tono autoritario y mi mirada más fría—. Voltéate y pon las manos contra la pared.

 

 El rojo frunce los labios con indignación.

 

 —Eres un enfermo —dice mientras sigue mis instrucciones. No puedo evitar sonreír.

 

 Creo que hago esas cosas extrañas porque me encanta ver la indignación atravesar su rostro cuando le doy órdenes. Me sorprende que casi siempre obedece a pesar de sus protestas.

 Me pregunto si soy alguna clase de psicópata por disfrutar eso.

 Llevamos más de dos meses jugando este juego. No puedo llamarlo una relación, porque no hablamos de nada, ni compartimos nada. Es solo muy buen sexo. Pero así está bien.

 No tengo planes de quedarme en Midorijima una vez tenga mi título. Lo único que me interesa es volver a casa y poder usar lo que sé y el prestigio que he ganado al servicio de mi gente. ¿Qué caso tendría involucrarme de verdad si voy a irme?

 Aún así, no puedo olvidar las palabras de mi abuelo.

  _“Aquí no encontrarás lo que buscas”._

 Fueron esas palabras las que me hicieron venir a Midorijima. Si no podía encontrar los medios para lograr mis objetivos en mi tierra, entonces esos medios estaban en otro lugar.

 Comienzo a tener la impresión de que mi abuelo hablaba de otra cosa.

 

 

 

Ya estamos en pleno marzo.

 La universidad está cubierta por todos lados con carteles que invitan a la comunidad al evento de primavera, que es hoy. Me siento un poco nostálgico de pensar en lo que toda mi gente está haciendo en casa. Esta época es importante para nosotros, como lo son todos los cambios de estación. Agradecemos al Padre Sol y a la Madre Tierra por regresarnos la primavera, y les ofrendamos ceremonias y cantos con la esperanza de que sean bien recibidos y continúen favoreciéndonos. También les ofrecemos nuestros logros, sabiendo que conocen bien nuestras fallas.

No quiero pensar en ese último punto…

 Yoshie-sensei parece muy satisfecha con mis últimos avances, aunque llenó mi documento de correcciones de nuevo. No entiendo que quiere esa mujer… primero, me dice que corrija algo, y luego, que lo regrese a como estaba… joder…

 Algunas chicas del departamento me invitaron al evento con bastante insistencia, pero las rechacé a todas. Honestamente, no tengo ánimos de ir, aunque sé que tengo que aparecer al menos un rato para dar el pantallazo de que me importa un bledo. Es por protocolo, tal como dice Yoshie-sensei…

 Suspiro, mientras me sirvo una taza de café. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para pensar en el estúpido festival.

 

 —Buen día, Mink-san —dice una voz masculina luego de que escucho la puerta de la sala común del Área de Humanidades abrirse.  
—Ey, Mink —otra voz más grave le sigue.

 

Me giro para mirarlos. Virus y Trip están en la maestría de Historia del Arte, y están trabajando juntos en un proyecto relacionado con la iconografía sexual en el imperio romano. Los conozco porque me pidieron asesoría para entender algunos datos arqueológicos sobre Pompeya.

 

 — ¿Cómo van las cosas, Mink-san? —Virus, el de las gafas, me sonríe mientras toma una galleta de la bandeja que descansa sobre la mesa del lugar.  
—Yo no me comería eso —comento al verlo—. Llevan ahí desde antier.

 El rubio deja la galleta sin decir nada, y se sacude las yemas de los dedos.

 —Virus y yo nos preguntábamos si piensas ir al evento —el otro, Trip, pregunta mientras me mira fijamente.  
—No tengo muchas opciones —respondo mientras pongo azúcar en mi café.  
—El concierto será interesante —el de las gafas sonríe y me dirige una mirada de complicidad que no comprendo.  
—Sí —agrega el otro—. Unas chicas del Departamento de Artes hicieron la escenografía y nos pidieron algo de asesoría. Nos contaron varias cosas sobre el evento. Habrá una pequeña representación teatral y también danza.  
—Claro, y Koujaku-san hará un solo.  
—Nunca lo he escuchado tocar —Trip dice con un dejo de aburrimiento —. Pero todos parecen muy emocionados.  
—A mí me emociona escucharlo —Virus me sonríe de la misma forma que antes.

 

 ¿Acaso… saben lo que pasa entre el rojo y yo? Si es así, ¿qué pretenden? ¿Divertirse? ¿Fastidiarme?

 

 —Es seguro que el auditorio se llenará de chicas queriendo verlo —agrega el rubio de las gafas—. En fin, nos vamos, Mink-san. Esperamos verte en el evento, y si puedes, ve al concierto. Nos gustaría tu opinión sobre la escenografía para la que prestamos nuestros consejos.  
—Bye, bye — se despide Trip.

 

 Ambos salen de la sala común luego de eso.

 Regreso a mi oficina, y me encierro el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde, trabajando en las correcciones de mi tesis.

 No deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza por qué mencionaron al rojo. Es obvio que fueron solo para decirme eso. ¿Qué están pensando? Sé bien que son bastante raros, pero no sé si deba desconfiar tanto de ellos como para pensar que planean algo.

 De repente, se me ocurre revisar el programa del eventucho mientras bebo un poco de café de mi taza blanca. Así que va a tocar… no me dijo nada. No es que tengamos el tipo de relación donde hablamos de cosas importantes, pero tampoco esperaba esto. Tal vez no quiere que vaya, o puede que haya pensado que no me importa.

 

 “7:25 Sugiwara Koujaku (shamisen): Hanafubuki”

 

Dejo el papel color rosado y continúo con mi trabajo. Aún es temprano, así que puedo llegar sin problemas al concierto.

 

Son seis y media cuando entro al auditorio. El lugar ya está atestado, pero logro colocarme a una distancia razonable del escenario, y me recargo en la pared del pasillo lateral.

 La escenografía de la que hablaban esos dos luce bastante vistosa, con árboles de cerezo de papel maché hechos a mano, y un paisaje de las montañas de Midorijima pintado primorosamente. Hay algunas columnas que le dan al escenario la apariencia de un templo. Diversos objetos hechos a mano con poliestireno y cartón adornan el espacio. Aunque no son una utilería cara, lucen bastante bien.

 El concierto comienza, y tal como dijeron los dos rubios, hay una representación teatral corta, algunas danzas, y otros actos musicales. Pasa casi una hora, y el corazón comienza a latirme con fuerza. Me siento estúpido.

 Las luces comienzan a disminuir en intensidad en el escenario luego de que un coro de niños de la primaria local termina de cantar y los aplausos se diluyen en el aire. Se oyen los pasos de los pequeños salir del escenario. Las luces se apagan por completo, y luego de unos momentos, se escucha el ruido de tela restregarse consigo misma, mezclado con los pasos de un adulto.

 Cuando las luces regresan, el rojo ya está sentado en el escenario, con el instrumento listo para comenzar a tocar.

 Si hay algo que me gusta de los japoneses es su puntualidad. Son las siete veinticinco cuando el primer rasgueo llena el aire.

 No sé porqué contengo el aliento. Puede ser porque luce más atractivo que de costumbre. El kimono rojo que usa en esta ocasión es mucho más vistoso y fino que los que usa regularmente, y tiene unos preciosos dibujos de flores y aves en las mangas y el filo inferior. Lleva el cabello suelto sobre los hombros, peinado como siempre sobre el ojo derecho. Sus movimientos masculinos y elegantes mientras rasguea las cuerdas le dan un aire casi etéreo. De pronto, me viene la idea de que igual que con los chamanes, algo divino se ha apoderado de él.

 Conozco la pieza. Es lenta al inicio, con notas aisladas que dan la impresión de ser pétalos de cerezo que caen uno a uno. Más y más notas comienzan a aparecer en un crecendo, como si más pétalos cayeran de las ramas del árbol. Luego… luego pareciera que un fuerte viento arranca las flores y las hace danzar en el vacío.

 Un escalofrío me recorre cuando llega esa parte de la pieza.  Sus ojos se entrecierran, como si estuviera solo en su pequeño mundo de sonidos. Apenas puedo respirar, y me siento como si yo mismo fuese un pétalo arrancado del árbol. La música parece mecerme de un lado a otro contra mi voluntad.

 La pieza termina abruptamente, y un aplauso ruidoso llena la sala.

 Él no parece darse cuenta de nada hasta unos segundos después, cuando abre los ojos y mira al público. Sonríe galantemente como siempre, y hace una profunda reverencia. Luego, se retira del escenario con garbo.

 Mi corazón continúa latiendo violentamente. Sin pensarlo, salgo del auditorio. No quiero ver a nadie, ni hablar con nadie. No quiero que nada arruine la imagen de Koujaku que tengo en la mente.

 No. Lo que realmente quiero es verlo.

 Como soy un alumno de doctorado, la seguridad del campus me permite pasar a la parte posterior del auditorio sin preguntas. No sé realmente a donde voy, y camino por ahí unos momentos, hasta que veo a Virus y Trip conversando con unas chicas. Virus me ve, y sonríe saludándome. Luego… mira a su izquierda, y me mira de nuevo. Maldito… realmente sabe a qué fui…

 No hago ningún gesto de agradecimiento, pero voy a donde me indicó su mirada. La sala está llena de alumnos y alumnas que se preparan para continuar el espectáculo. Busco al rojo con la mirada, intentando lucir como si mi corazón no estuviese a punto de estallar.

 ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? No debo involucrarme más con él. Mi único objetivo debería ser regresar a casa. La única forma de proteger nuestra tierra es que logre convencer al gobierno de que la nombren un parque nacional de importancia histórica. Si no puedo hacer eso, talarán el bosque, y construirán sobre los restos. Perderemos nuestro hogar, y nuestro legado.

 

  _“Aquí no encontrarás lo que buscas”._

 

 ¿Que busco? Busco medios para proteger a mi herencia y a mi gente. No puedo desviarme de ese objetivo.

 Pero sigo caminando entre los bailarines y músicos, y finalmente lo veo. Está conversando con alguien que no conozco, y sonríe de una forma que jamás antes había visto.

 Lo que siento no son celos. Es algo más profundo y más animal.

 

  _“Aquí no encontrarás lo que buscas”._

 

 ¿Qué estoy buscando en realidad? ¿Proteger mi tierra y mi legado? ¿Fama? ¿Satisfacer mi ego? Sigo cuestionándome todo eso mientras camino hacia él.

 

  _“Aquí no encontrarás lo que buscas”._

 

 Solo busco mi lugar en este mundo. ¿No es algo que todos queremos? ¿Saber cuál es nuestra misión en esta vida?

 

  _“Aquí no encontrarás lo que buscas”._

 

 —Tú eres lo que estoy buscando —le digo mientras me detengo a su lado. Sus ojos carmesí me miran sin comprender mis palabras.  
— ¿Qué? —me pregunta, mientras el azul y el chico rubio me dirigen una mirada igualmente confundida.  
—Dije que tú eres lo que estoy buscando, Koujaku —me dirijo a él usando su nombre por primera vez —. Toda mi vida, te he buscado a ti.

 

 Se enfurece. Es lógico, estamos en público y frente a sus amigos. Ya sabía que se enojaría, pero en este momento me importa un bledo si me golpea o me insulta. Tenía que decírselo, porque no soy de esos idiotas que están esperando a que los demás les digan qué hacer o a que llegue el momento “perfecto” para hacer las cosas.

 Lo cierto es que por fin entendí las palabras de mi abuelo. Cada paso que he dado durante toda mi vida, ha sido solo para poder encontrar a Koujaku.

 Su labio inferior tiembla.

 

 —Puedes mandarme al infierno en este momento, o puedes decir que quieres quedarte conmigo. Es tu decisión.  
—¿Estás loco? —me pregunta, con las mejillas súbitamente teñidas de rojo —. No puedes llegar diciendo esas estupideces y espe…

 

 Lo jalo hacia mí y lo beso. A la mierda el mundo entero. Que nos vean los estudiantes, los maestros, el maldito rector… me da igual. Luego de unos segundos, separo mis labios de los suyos y lo miro. Puedo ver la ira caldear su mirada, pero al mismo tiempo, parece extrañamente en paz.

 

 —Maldito imbécil —me dice y me golpea en el pecho con el puño cerrado, empujándome un poco hacia atrás —. No hagas eso.  
—Haré lo que me venga en gana y no puedes hacer nada al respecto —le digo con seriedad. Él aprieta los dientes y sus mejillas se enrojecen más.  
— ¡No lo hagas en público! Es vergonzoso…

  
Finalmente comprendo lo que quiere decir, y esbozo una media sonrisa.

 

 — ¿Entonces puedo hacerlo en privado?

 

 Koujaku me golpea de nuevo, esta vez en el brazo.

 Algo en su mirada ha cambiado, y puedo ver algo más que el dolor y la fragilidad. Es…

 Esperanza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me sorprende la dirección que han tomado las cosas. Al inicio, quería escribir algo un poco diferente. Sin embargo, parece que los personajes han tomado algunas decisiones propias. XDD
> 
> Mink, Mink… no esperaba que se confesara tan pronto. Quería un Mink más retorcido. No es que no lo sea, pero creí que iba a ser una cosa mucho más enferma y me alegro de que no haya sido así. Mink es siempre un tipo con una misión, pero este es un AU donde no vivió la tragedia que originalmente vive en el juego. Por eso le di la oportunidad de lidiar con sus sentimientos de forma más honesta. Pero no quise deshacerme de su lado sádico, de su forma de desnudar emocionalmente a las personas ni de su honestidad brutal. Solo quise bajarlas de tono.
> 
> Koujaku parece haber tomado muy bien la confesión de Mink, ¿verdad? Creo que en parte fue por el shock, jajaja. Quería ver a un Koujaku que se permite mostrar sus sentimientos e ilusionarse, porque igual que Mink, la tragedia de su pasado no está presente. Bueno, en el caso de Kou, hay muchas cosas tristes en su pasado de todas formas. Y realmente quería que Kou fuese un uke sumiso… pues… porque se me antojó ver a ese macho sexy dejándose llevar. ¡Uy! Qué cosas pienso…
> 
> Amé la participación de Virus y Trip. Me gustan cuando son raros pero no cuando son unos psicópatas. No lean mucho tras sus intenciones. Como esto es un AU donde nadie tiene problemas mentales serios, solo son dos loquillos que quieren sus dos segundos de protagonismo. Por cierto, su especialidad tenía que ser acorde a sus personalidades. Bien pudieron ser abogados, pero entonces no hubiera quedado que conocieran a Mink. Y de repente se me ocurrió que fuera algo tan pervert como ellos y me gustó como quedó.
> 
> Y Noiz, pobre Noiz, solo aparece poniendo cara de “what” jaja.
> 
> Pero aún nos falta un capítulo, y quedan problemas que resolver. O:
> 
> Ah, sí, otras dos notas:
> 
> 杉原: Sugiwara, “cedral”. Necesitaba un apellido para Kou, lo elegí porque suena lindo y tiene un bonito kanji.  
> 花吹雪 (Hanafubuki): Lit. “flores de cerezo que caen”. Título de una canción de Rin’. Ese grupo me inspiró mucho para este fic.
> 
> Si leyeron todo esto, mis respetos por aguantar tanta digresión.
> 
> Nos movemos ahora hacia la inevitable conclusión.


	3. III. La inevitable conclusión

 .....+.....  
(Koujaku)

 

Ya no sé cuantas horas llevo en la biblioteca. Antes de que finalice el semestre, tengo que presentar un borrador de mi proyecto final, o perderé la beca que me da la universidad. No es que necesite el dinero, porque puedo pedirle a mi madre cualquier cantidad cuando sea, pero me gusta saber que soy lo suficientemente bueno para que me paguen por estudiar.  
  
 Me estiro en mi asiento, con el cuello dolorido. Estoy tan cansado… llevo días sin dormir por trabajar en el maldito proyecto. Si hubiera comenzado a trabajar desde principios de semestre, no estaría metido en este lío…  
  
 Todo es culpa del idiota de Mink…  
  
 Aún estamos tratando de entender qué es lo que pasa entre nosotros. ¿Somos amigos con beneficios? ¿Somos amantes? ¿Siquiera somos algo?  
  
 Ya no sé qué pensar. Luego de que me besara frente a casi todo el Departamento de Arte, la gente asume que somos una pareja. Aoba me reclamó que no le hubiera contado sobre mi “relación” con Mink. Si ni siquiera sabía que tenía una relación con él, ¿cómo carajos esperaba que le contara?  
  
 Al final, ni Aoba ni Tae-san se mostraron sorprendidos. La bendita anciana sugirió que ella ya sospechaba, entre el arte, mi vanidad y que no podía conservar una novia…  
  
 A veces me pregunto si aparte de ser una experta farmacéutica, esa anciana no es bruja o psíquica.  
  
 Y luego… yo pensaba que de por sí, mi situación ya era complicada gracias a Mink. Pero no, parece que los dioses se empeñan en joderme la vida lo más posible.  
  
 Mi padre vendrá a Midorijima con mi madre en dos semanas. Traerán a la famosa prometida que me eligieron, y a los padres de ella. Se supone que tengo que formalizar el compromiso para que nos casemos el año próximo, en cuanto termine la maestría. Así, podremos vivir en la mansión de Kioto, para que yo comience a tomar control de los negocios familiares.  
  
 Mis años de esfuerzo por hacerme un lugar en la comunidad académica se irán al diablo…  
  
 Sobre todo…  
  
 Lo que sea que tengo con Mink se irá al demonio. Cuando pienso eso, siento que se me oprime el pecho. Aoba sugirió que es porque estoy enamorado, pero ni siquiera puedo pensar en que tenga razón. Jodido azul, ¿se cree tan sabihondo en las relaciones?  
  
 ¿Acaso soy imbécil?  
  
 Claro que estoy enamorado… puta vida. Me enamoré de un tipo que parece un jodido trapeador con todo y el maldito olor a limpiador incluido.  
  
   
—Ah, Koujaku-kun —la voz de Haga-sensei me hace voltear. Al verlo, me levanto de mi asiento pare recibirlo con una pequeña reverencia.  
—Sensei.  
—Ya tengo listas las calificaciones parciales de los grupos que tendrás que supervisar. Solo me iré dos semanas, pero no quisiera dejarte pendientes.  
—Muchas gracias, sensei —. Le digo mientras tomo los papeles, y le hago otra reverencia.  
—Me alegra ver que estés trabajando con entusiasmo. Cuando vuelva, revisaremos con cuidado el capítulo cinco.  
  
   
  
Dicho esto, nos despedimos formalmente y mi tutor se retira.  
  
 Dos semanas…  
  
 Sé perfectamente lo que voy a hacer. Solo… no sé si salga bien. La verdad es que tengo miedo de enfrentar a mi padre.  
  
 Pero…  
  
Ya perdí a alguien que amaba por miedo.  
  
 No va a pasarme otra vez.

.....+.....  
(Mink)

  
   
El rojo ha tenido una semana de porquería. Ya que insistió en que todo era mi culpa por distraerlo, me di a la tarea de ayudarle un poco. Mi tutora finalmente aprobó otro capítulo, por lo que no tengo que preocuparme de retrasarme con mis tiempos.  
  
  Aspiro el humo de mi tabaco preferido, mirando al rojo, quien está recostado a mi lado, sumido en un profundo sueño. Su cabeza está recargada contra mi abdomen, y sus cabellos me hacen cosquillas en el costado. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, le acaricio la cicatriz que tiene junto al ojo derecho. Comienza sobre la punta de la ceja, y baja describiendo una curva exactamente sobre la línea del hueso.  
  
  Cuando me contó cómo se la hizo, me sentí furioso y profundamente triste. Mis padres jamás levantaron una mano contra mí o mis hermanos. Siempre nos guiaron con sabiduría y paciencia infinitas.  
  
  Para Koujaku fue diferente. Era un niño valiente que intentaba defender a su madre de las palizas, pero terminaba recibiéndolas también en represalia por no solidarizarse con su violento padre. Esa cicatriz se la hizo su viejo, cuando se enojó tanto que lo golpeó con un incensario metálico directo en la sien. Luego le dio una golpiza que lo mandó al hospital con varios huesos rotos. Después de eso, Koujaku no fue el mismo, y no pudo volver a defender a su madre por el miedo… es un recuerdo tan doloroso para él que cuando le besé la cicatriz, se le escurrieron las lágrimas.  
  
   
Yo pensé que me había contado todo, pero luego, intentando no llorar, me contó sobre el tatuaje de su espalda. Horas y horas de sufrimiento, solo porque su padre quería quedar bien con uno de los artistas a los que patrocina… Koujaku no pudo defenderse ni negarse. Estaba traumatizado. El tatuaje en sí es un trabajo hermoso, no puedo negarlo. Pero para Koujaku representa tanto dolor que comprendo por qué respinga siempre que lo toco intencionalmente. Aunque eso ha ido disminuyendo lentamente, conforme nos hacemos más cercanos.  
  
   
Koujaku se acurruca a mi lado mientras le acaricio los sedosos cabellos negros. Idiota, siempre tan preocupado por su apariencia. A veces lo odio.  
  
 No. ¿A quién engaño?  
  
 Estoy enamorado… puta vida. Me enamoré de un jodido modelo de comercial de champú.  
  
   
—Mink —dice con voz adormilada mientras me abraza más fuerte por el abdomen.  
— ¿Mmh?  
  
—Nada.  
—Si fuera nada, no hubieras hablado.  
—No importa, solo iba a decir algo estúpido.  
—Bueno, ya me acostumbré a escuchar tus estupideces —inhalo el tabaco de mi pipa.  
—Jódete —me muerde el costado con fuerza. Me obligo a no moverme.  
—Me duele, subnormal.  
  
   
Pasan unos segundos de silencio, y luego el rojo esconde su rostro en mi costado.  
  
— ¿Porqué estamos juntos?—pregunta con voz queda, tanto que casi no alcanzo a escucharlo.  
— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —cuestiono con un tono severo.  
— Ya sé que suena muy raro, porque somos hombres y…  
—Deja de pensar estupideces y duérmete —lo interrumpo.  
   
Falta una semana para que llegue su familia. Koujaku dice estar seguro de lo que va a hacer.  
  
  —Rojo —le digo mientras le paso los dedos por el cabello—. Quédate conmigo.  
— ¿Cuánto va a durar esto, Mink?  
—Todo el tiempo que nosotros queramos.  
  
   
Bajo la mirada, y alcanzo a ver su sonrisa.  
   
Decirlo sería un poco vergonzoso, pero creo que quiero estar con él por siempre.  
  
 

  
 .....+.....  
(Koujaku)

 

Mi padre y mi madre están sentados junto a mí, y del otro lado de la mesa, están una chica a quien no conozco, y sus padres. Ella es bonita, delgada y de cabellos castaños y ensortijados. Es la mujer con la que mi padre quiere que me case.  
  
  Sé que debí decir algo antes de que nos sirvieran el té. No, desde antes de entrar al lugar. Joder, debí llamar a mi padre hace una semana y decirle que no acepto el compromiso.  
   
Luego pensé en mi madre, y me asustó lo que él pudiera hacerle. ¿Qué soy, una nenita? Me lleva.  
  
  Sé que mi padre ya no es el mismo de antes. Hace un par de años tuvo un infarto, y ahora se limita a insultar a mi madre ocasionalmente. Ya no tiene la energía para golpearla como cuando yo era niño, pero no dejo de temer por ella. El pasado no se olvida fácilmente.  
   
Todos me miran esperando una respuesta. En realidad, mi padre no me preguntó si aceptaba el compromiso. Dijo, “Nuestro hijo está honrado de aceptar el compromiso con su hija, ¿verdad?”, y luego me miró como esperando que dijera que sí.  
  
  Al diablo con esta mierda. Ya tomé mi decisión, y no pienso cambiar de opinión.  
   
Me levanto, acomodándome la corbata roja.  
   
  
—Me disculpo —digo haciendo una reverencia—, pero no acepto el compromiso. Lamento que hayan viajado tan lejos para esto.  
—Koujaku —mi padre dice mi nombre con voz severa, como cuando me advertía que no me interpusiera entre mi madre y él.  
—Ya tomé una decisión, padre —lo miro—. No me voy a casar con la señorita. No voy a regresar a Kioto, y no voy a tomar control del negocio familiar. De nuevo —le digo a la chica y a sus padres—, lamento haberlos hecho viajar tan lejos.  
  
   
Salgo de la sala sin mirar atrás, aunque me detengo en el pasillo, sintiendo como si hubiera corrido diez kilómetros cuesta arriba.  
  
   
—Koujaku —la voz de mi padre resuena tras de mí—. Vuelve adentro de inmediato y discúlpate. Aun puedes salvar el compromiso si te portas como un hombre de verdad.  
  
   
La ira comienza a recorrerme como si fuese veneno, y a cada momento me corroe más. Miro a mi padre.  
  
—Seguro tú sabes mucho de cómo ser un hombre —la ira me araña las entrañas—. Golpear mujeres y niños seguramente es muy de hombres.  
— ¿De qué hablas? —me pregunta como si de verdad no tuviera idea alguna de a que me refiero.  
—Sabes bien de lo que hablo —me descubro el ojo derecho, mostrándole la cicatriz que me dejó en el rostro.  
—Eso fue hace muchos años —suspira, cansado—. Ahora, vuelve adentro y déjate de tonterías.  
—No voy a volver adentro. No me voy a casar con ella, y no quiero tus negocios —digo con firmeza—. Me gusta mi carrera, y casi tengo un puesto asegurado en la universidad. Además… —inhalo profundo— amo a alguien, y voy a quedarme con esa persona. Y tú, tu posición y lo demás pueden irse al infierno.  
  
   
Mi padre da unos pasos hacia mí, apoyándose en un bastón de madera fina. Lo usa desde su infarto.  
  
   
—Eres mi primogénito, y tú debes llevar la responsabilidad familiar. No puedes negarte.  
—Claro que puedo —. Escupo las palabras con odio—. Lo estoy haciendo.  
—Tú eres mi heredero aunque no te guste.  
—Dáselo todo al hijo de tu amante. Seguro estará feliz de que por fin le hagas algo de caso.  
  
   
Me mira fijamente, y luego, sin aviso, me cruza el rostro con el bastón. Siento el sabor de la sangre en mi boca. ¿De dónde sacó el viejo tanta fuerza?  
   
Sobre mí, cae otro golpe. Me empujo contra la pared, como cuando era un niño e intentaba huir de sus golpes. Por unos segundos, regreso a esos momentos de angustia e impotencia, y no puedo si no encogerme contra el muro, cubriéndome la cabeza mientras me golpea…  
  
   
—Seguro te encontraste una zorra que quiere tu dinero —me dice con desprecio mientras deja de pegarme—. Desde muchacho tienes la costumbre de enredarte con mujerzuelas.

  
  
  Comienzo a reírme, aunque no sé porqué. No es gracioso. Pero sigo riéndome.  
 

  
—Es un hombre —le digo mientras me limpio la sangre del labio.  
— ¿Qué dijiste? —me pregunta, aturdido.  
—Estoy enamorado de un hombre —respondo, mientras mi madre se asoma tímidamente al pasillo. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas—. Pienso quedarme con él porque lo amo.  
  
 

Mi padre alza de nuevo su bastón contra mí, pero lo detengo con la mano antes de que me toque.  
  
  
—Ya no te tengo miedo —le digo mientras lo miro a los ojos—. Nunca vuelvas a golpearme, y nunca vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a mi madre, o te juro que te voy a cobrar todas las que nos debes.  
  
   
Mi padre me mira sin poder responder. Pero sé que ya lo sabe.  
  
  Su reino de terror terminó.

  
  
  Alejo la mirada de mi padre, y al fondo del pasillo, veo a Mink.

  
  
   
  
 .....+.....  
(Mink)

  
   
  
El rojo me mira con tranquilidad. Parece que se ha quitado un peso de encima. Por un momento, no estoy muy seguro de que hacer, pero, ¿qué diablos? Ya lo dijo en voz alta.  
   
Me acerco a él con pasos largos, mientras él camina también hacia mí. Nos encontramos justo frente a su madre.  
  
   
—Rojo —le digo mientras le limpio la sangre del rostro con la mano. Su mejilla está comenzando a inflamarse.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.  
—Nunca es mal momento para conocer a la familia de mi pareja… creo.  
  
   
Koujaku parece anonadado unos segundos, pero luego comienza a reírse. Su madre, quien ha salido completamente al pasillo, lo mira como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto reír. Las lágrimas le corren por las mejillas avejentadas, y se acerca a nosotros unos pasos. El rojo la mira.  
  
   
—Mamá —toma su mano—. Este tipo es Mink, y es la persona con quien voy a vivir de ahora en adelante.  
—Mucho gusto —me dice ella con una sonrisa, y parece que ha rejuvenecido de repente—. Cuide de mi hijo, por favor.  
—No necesita que lo cuide, pero lo haré de todas formas —le hago una pequeña reverencia.  
  
   
El rojo le da un beso a su madre en la mejilla, y luego me mira. Camina con seguridad hacia la salida del lugar, y lo sigo.

No necesitamos palabras para saber que sigue para nosotros.

De repente, me doy cuenta de una cosa.

Realmente lo amo.  
  
   
Casi como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, el rojo me mira y sonríe.  
  
 

  
  
.....+.....  
Epílogo

  
  
   
Mink entreteje una tira de cuero color miel en el cabello negro de Koujaku.  
   
— ¿Quieres apresurarte? Me estás matando del aburrimiento —le dice el pelinegro al hombre de piel color canela,  y fuma con impaciencia.  
—Ya cállate, rojo —Mink le responde con su usual tono severo—. Si sigues moviéndote, nunca voy a terminar.  
— ¿Esto quiere decir que tu familia me aprueba? —pregunta Koujaku mientras exhala el humo.  
—A mi familia no le importa que hago de mi vida, mientras sea feliz —el pelirrojo termina de tejer la tira de cuero y adorna la trenza con una pluma color escarlata—. Pero supongo que no te odian.  
  
   
Koujaku le da un codazo ligero en el estómago, y Mink responde jalándole el cabello.  
  
El sol ya comienza a levantarse. La ceremonia que celebra el inicio del otoño comenzará en una hora.  
  
   
—Te quiero, rojo.  
—Idiota —el pelinegro se sonroja—. No digas cosas de nena. Pero yo también te quiero.  
  
   
Sus bocas se encuentran mientras el fuego que caldea la cabaña danza frente a ellos. Saben que no necesitan palabras, pero no hace mal decirlas de vez en cuando.  
   
Una hora… llegarán a tiempo a la ceremonia si se apuran.  
  
 

 

 _“Vagamos eternamente en un laberinto_  
_pero caminamos hacia el mañana._  
_Cuando los espejos de nuestro corazón se revelen_  
_Quiero experimentar y ver ese momento._  
_El camino del Viento Eterno nos llama”._  
  
_-Rin’, Yachiyo no Kaze_  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya tiene unos dias que publiqué esta three-shot, pero apenas me acordé de poner estas notas.
> 
> Originalmente, quería un one-shot, pero creo que no se me dan las historias muy cortas. Por eso terminó en 3 capítulos.
> 
> Quería explorar a un Mink mas jovial aunque sigue teniendo 34 años (34 es joven y más para estar en el doctorado.... pero siempre lo ponen como un viejo....). Además, quería que tuviera un contexto familiar muy tranquilo. Koujaku, por su parte, tiene un contexto familiar similar al canon... pero bajado de tono. Me gustó poder explorar intereses que ellos dos podrían tener relacionándolos con sus personalidades...
> 
> "Sarasouju" es una cancion de Rin'. Es hermosa. Sus ritmos modernos con instrumentos japoneses me inspiraron...
> 
> Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Me alegra que esta historia haya logrado sus propósitos: entretener y emocionar. MinKou es una pareja difícil por la hostilidad entre ambos, pero todo se puede en un AU y respetando la esencia de los personajes.
> 
> Igual que varios de ustedes, disfruté locamente la escena del concierto. Me hace feliz que les haya gustado. En cuanto al hard... también me alegra que les haya gustado y lo consideren hot jaja. Con esos dos es casi natural que todo sea sensual aunque algo rudo.
> 
> En fin... es todo. Gracias y por favos, continúen disfrutando mis historias. Besos.
> 
> Enodia
> 
> (02/2015)


End file.
